moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Psychic Dominator
Epsilon Army |role = Offensive superweapon |tier = 3 |techlvl = 10 |hp = 1250 |armortype = Big Heavy Structure |sight = 5 |adjacent = 2 |cost = $5000 |time = 3:45 (base 3:00) |multiplier = 1.25 |produced = Epsilon Construction Yard |req = * Psychplug * Chemplug * Geneplug |power = -400 |ability = Domination |notes = * Limited to one for each player * Cannot be captured * Can be infiltrated to reset the superweapon's timer |sound = Modified from the Psionic Decimator (Red Alert 3) }} The Psychic Dominator is Epsilon's superweapon capable of unleashing a powerful psychic blast which destroys anything in its way and permanently mind controls anyone that is unfortunate enough to be at the blast's epicenter. Official description The Psychic Dominator is perhaps one of the greatest known threats to the freedom of humankind, developed to mind control vast amounts of subjects at once and capable of emitting psionic blasts that can cause wholesale destruction in a large radius. Rumors have spread that these beacons of Yuri's will are being constructed all over the world in order to form a network to achieve global mind control. Pray that such a network does not exist, let alone comes online. Scorpion Cell has access to a fake decoy version of this structure once they upgrade their Pandora Hub with a Chemplug. The fake can create a false Domination activation alert every 10 minutes.Epsilon Structures page on the official Mental Omega website Overview For a detailed list of changes from the original game, click here. General tips * Superweapons are expensive and power hungry. In some circumstances (such as limited funds) it may be more beneficial to spend credits on other buildings or units. * All players will be notified of the construction and activation of a superweapon via an EVA announcement, and every player can see the countdown of a superweapon. Unlike in Red Alert 2 however, the minimap will not show where a superweapon is located, nor the fog of war will be removed around the superweapon. * Therefore, build a superweapon only when it is safe to do so. Building one in the wrong circumstances (such as insufficient funds or low power) can be costly. * Place superweapons preferably at the back of the base, so enemy units will have to fight through your defenses to reach it. * Surround a superweapon with walls to prevent a timer reset by sneaky spies. * Superweapons do not guarantee victory. Apart from a long cooldown between activations, an experienced enemy player can destroy a superweapon before it is even activated. * Enemies are able to recover quickly after a superweapon activation if they have a captured Tech Maintenance Center. Destruction of this tech building is vital to ensuring an enemy base stays crippled. * In light of the above statement, be wary of certain support powers that can mitigate losses of a superweapon activation (such as European Alliance's Force Shield). * A.I. opponents tend to build a superweapon in certain, predictable circumstances, such as the following: **When the A.I. base suddenly has enough build space for one (usually after decimating a large portion of their base) if their base beforehand has occupied all the available space. This will often cause a low power situation, which can be used as an opportunity to finish them off. **When a player has constructed the first superweapon in the match, A.I. opponents will surely build their own to retaliate afterwards. Counters * Arguably the best counter to a superweapon is to prevent the opposing player from building one in the first place. **Destroying the enemy's Tier 3 access structure is the most direct option. **Disrupt the enemy's economy, whether by eliminating ore miners or Tech Oil Derricks. Infiltrating the enemy's Ore Refinery is also another option. Note that this tactic is not effective against A.I. opponents due to their infinite money perk. **Attentive players can occasionally tell if a superweapon is being constructed if the enemy player hasn't built a structure for a long time. If this is the case, eliminating other important structures may force the opponent to cancel the construction of said superweapon. * Knocking out the power grid and/or the superweapon itself with anti-building capabilities are the most conventional countermeasures, whether in a direct assault or guerilla tactics. Examples include the following: **The Allies' Barracuda bombers can drop their payload and return to base with few or no casualties. 4 of them can take down a superweapon in a heartbeat. **If the superweapon is not defended by anti-infantry defenses, Tanya (if playing as United States) or Navy SEALs can plant C4 in the superweapon. The C4 detonation is enough to take it down in little time(1 C4 for Tanya, while 2 for SEAL). *If the opposing base cannot be assaulted without taking significant casualties, delaying the countdown of a superweapon is another option. The methods for doing this are: ** Infiltrating the superweapon directly, resetting the countdown. ** Infiltrating power plants to shut down the entire enemy base. Since this causes most stationary defenses to become disabled, this is an excellent opportunity to eliminate the superweapon threat. *The Foehn Revolt has the defining technology to completely block a superweapon from targeting a specific area, either through mobile Raccoons or the power-dependent Signal Inhibitor. Haihead subfaction has an additional way to do this through the Signal Jammer support power. **In addition, the Foehn Revolt can also disable superweapons, halting their countdown. The Raccoon vehicle can do this indefinitely as long as its ECM jammer is locked on to the superweapon, whereas the Ramwagon stolen tech vehicle and the Haihead-exclusive support power Blackout Missile can perform the same for a short period of time. *Once an offensive superweapon has activated, there is no way of stopping it. However, the best one can do as any faction is to order all units away from their base, averting extreme loss. **As mentioned before, the European Alliance's Force Shield and the Soviets' Iron Curtain can render a few structures impervious to the offensive superweapon's onslaught, as long as they are used before the superweapon strikes; otherwise, the base may suffer low power, preventing these defensive measures from activating. **The Maintenance support power can be used to recover from a superweapon strike much quicker. Appearances Cooperative * The first Psychic Dominator, albeit incomplete, appears in Monochrome. After the Psychic Beacon is destroyed, both players are tasked with defending it from the Americans until they run out of reinforcements. Act Two On certain missions (indicated by an asterisk (*)) the Psychic Dominator is only identified as Unknown Structure/Object(s) to the player. * The completed Psychic Dominator is introduced as a buildable structure in Obsidian Sands. Only the Proselyte has access to it; the Scorpion Cell traitors do not. * In Meltdown, a Psychic Dominator is an obstacle which must be eliminated by the Russians so they could safely take control of the Rocket Launchpads. However, it's out of the range of Volkov and there's no Scud Launcher or aircraft available, so Chitzkoi has to take control of an Aerial Fortress Irkalla and use it to destroy the Psychic Dominator. This Dominator is protected by an Iron Curtain Device until the Iron Curtain is destroyed or captured. * In the Covert Ops mission Fullmetal*, the enemy PsiCorps starts with a Psychic Dominator which will always target a Scorpion Cell building over an Allied one. * In the Covert Ops mission Survivors*, after the player retakes control of a Scorpion Cell base, PsiCorps will build a Psychic Dominator in their base. The Psychic Dominator is unavailable to the player's Scorpion Cell. * In Relentless*, after the player is given an MCV, the enemy PsiCorps will construct two Psychic Dominators. * In Insomnia, two Psychic Dominators located in the deepest part of the Epsilon Headquarters base will become active a short time after the Paradox Engine's arrival. They are dedicated to attack the Paradox Engine. * In Earthrise, the enemy will deploy a Psychic Dominator in the walled area near two Rocket Launchpads if the player builds a Tactical Nuke Silo. * In Unthinkable, one of the AI ally will build a Psychic Dominator. * In the Covert Ops mission Brothers in Arms, the enemy will deploy three Psychic Dominators just after the player's MCV arrives, but only one is real. Origins * In Kill the Messenger*, on Normal and Mental difficulties, shortly after the Chinese are mind controlled by the enemy PsiCorps, they will build a Psychic Dominator, and in return the player gains access to the Tactical Nuke Silo. * In Tainted Empire, a Psychic Dominator will be built in the northeast PsiCorps base shortly after the Seismic Stabilizer is revealed. After 5 minutes, another Dominator will be built in the southeast. These Dominators will only target the Chinese instead of player unless the Chinese base is destroyed. * In The Great Beyond, some time after the secondary Foehn base is established, the enemy will build a Psychic Dominator in the top left corner. Trivia * The Psychic Dominator is based on the same structure in Yuri's Revenge. However, it no longer replaces the older Psychic Amplifier as a global mind controlling device.https://forums.revora.net/topic/107808-psychic-control-levels/?p=1053766 See also * Weather Controller * Tactical Nuke Silo * Tempest Architect References zh:心灵支配仪 Category:Structures Category:Superweapons Category:Epsilon Army Category:Mind Control